Hands
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: One-Shot. Johan&Juudai!mujer. Todo empezó con un apretón de manos. Y aún en una nueva vida, en una nueva  reencarnación... el inicio debe ser el mismo. Nos volveremos a encontrar, ¿verdad? Post-series. Adaptado en el entorno de 5D's.


**Rating: **K+.  
**Género: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort.  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Juudai Yuuki.  
**Tabla de retos:** Body/Cuerpo.  
**Tema: **Hands/Manos.  
**Advertencia: **El siguiente fanfic contiene a un personaje transformado en mujer. Si no te gusta el género, entonces ni lo leas, porque no acepto quejas. Esto es sólo un delirio después de ver un montón de fanarts gender-bender en internet x'D.

* * *

**Hands.**

El sonido agradable y refrescante que provocaba una fuente, con su agua golpeando contra el suelo, inundaba el Parque de Neo Dominó City aquél caluroso día de verano, en el cual un sinfín de familias disfrutaban de estar juntas. Johan miró a sus padres un poco más allá de donde él se encontraba, sentados sobre el mullido césped con su hermana pequeña en brazos, antes de decidirse a dar una vuelta. Si bien le encantaba estar con ellos, ese día sentía que debía ir a otro lado. Intuición o destino, no estaba seguro.

Se levantó y con una sonrisa en los labios se preguntó qué bicho extraño encontraría si husmeaba lo suficiente entre los arbustos, quizá un ejemplar raro de escarabajo o algo mejor. Sus pies lo dirigieron más hacia la fuente y hacia los rosales que yacían a su alrededor, ignorando las advertencias de su madre de -tener cuidado-, ahí revoloteaban perezosamente varias abejas y mariposas. Conocía a la mayoría de las especies, incluso tenía unas cuantas disecadas en casa, por lo cual se decepcionó. ¿Dónde estaba la novedad? ¿Ese algo que lo impulsaba a buscar, ese destino llamándolo?

Su mente de diez años de edad le dijo que aquello era una mala broma y que era mejor regresar si no quería perderse el postre de su madre, que consistía en helado de fresas casero. En eso estaba cuando levantó la vista hacia la fuente, en la cual lucían dos ángeles, hombre y mujer, mirándose de tal forma que hasta le dio pena, había tanta entrega en sus ojos, tanto amor, a pesar de ser simples piedras... ¿Qué se sentiría amar?

Negó con la cabeza ante esos pensamientos extraños. ¡Era tan sólo un niño! ¿Qué le importaba el amor y esas cosas de adultos? Todavía le quedaban muchos años soltero, ¿verdad? Sus ojos del color de las esmeraldas se apartaron de los rostros de los ángeles y descendieron. El agua lucía tan refrescante... ¡Le daban ganas de meterse en ella! Y dejar que las alas de los querubines, por las cuales salían los chorros, le bañaran, sofocando así el calor que sentía desde hacía horas. Pero si lo hacía, seguramente se ganaría una reprimenda. Apretó los labios contrariado.

—¡Johan, el postre! —se oyó a la distancia, el chico volteó a ver a su madre, quien agitaba su mano para llamar su atención y asintió, para que supiera que lo había oído. Al menos lo había intentado... sí, buscar al destino.

Giró sobre sus talones con gesto deprimido y aburrido, las vagas ilusiones que él mismo había alimentado sólo le habían traido una desilusión, aunque confiaba que ese postre le congelara las heridas.

Un sonido similar a un splash logró hacer que se diera la vuelta, parpadeando más de lo normal para fijar en su mente la imagen que sucedía justo frente a sus ojos. Una niña se había lanzado a la fuente, justo como él había deseado y danzaba con agilidad, agitando los brazos de un lado a otro, sin duda disfrutando de la sensación. Su pequeño corazón se aceleró al mirarla, tenía el cabello castaño corto y brillante, con ojos a juego en una tez blanca y sonriente. Parecía una niña agradable. Pero no era eso lo que le importaba, era la sensación extraña en su pecho. ¿La conozco? ¿De dónde? ¿Por qué?

Se acercó aún más a ella inconscientemente al tiempo que la pequeña se subía un poco el vestido para que éste no se mojara demasiado. Johan se sonrojó.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó por fin, con la voz crispada debido a unos nervios que no podía explicar—. ¿Por qué te has metido? Te regañarán.

—¡Es divertido! —puntualizó la niña, dejando que sus ojos marrones se detuvieran en los de su interlocutor—. ¡Muy divertido! ¿No quieres intentar? —alzó sus manos al cielo para así tratar de atrapar con ellas las cristalinas gotas de agua que escapaban de las alas de los ángeles y que al reflejo del sol tomaban el color del arcoiris.

A Johan le tentaba la idea, pero no iba a ceder. Su postre de fresas estaba esperándolo y aún así... no podía despegar la vista de la niña.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó. Ya había llegado a la orilla de la fuente, lo único que los separaba era un pedacito de piedra.

—Yuuki Juudai —sonrió ésta en respuesta, acercándose más a él mientras le ofrecía una pequeña y frágil mano—. ¿Y tú?

Johan la tomó con sus piernas moviéndose como gelatina. Esa extraña sensación... ¿Por qué? ¡Por qué!

—Johan Andersen.

Aprovechando que Johan la tomaba de la mano, Juudai decidió que ya era hora de terminar su pequeña diversión y se encaramó a la fuente de manera que pudiera salir de ésta, cuidando que el bonito vestido color rosa que su madre le había dado no se ensuciara. Johan. El niño se llamaba Johan. ¿Dónde había oído ese nombre? Lo miró detenidamente y con las mejillas ardiéndole al saber que ella también era parte del escrutinio del muchacho, era un niño lindo, parecía bueno. Tenía el cabello color mar, ese precioso mar que tanto adoraba visitar en vacaciones y los ojos eran verdes como joyas. Incluso su sonrisa nerviosa parecía tranquilizadora, conocida.

En ningún momento se soltaron de las manos.

—Mucho gusto en conocerte —dijeron ambos al unísono cuando Juudai ya se encontraba fuera de la fuente, mirándose directamente a los ojos. Si los ángeles de piedra que estaban detrás de ellos hubieran estado vivos, les habrían dado celos al darse cuenta de la intensidad y profundidad de la mirada que compartían, que no podía compararse en nada con la suya.

—Juudai... —el pequeño Johan lo hizo inconscientemente, como si fuera el impulso de alguien más. Como si otra personalidad dentro suyo le gritara:_ ¡Lo he encontrado! _Llevó la mano de Juudai hacia arriba y con delicadeza posó sus labios sobre ella, logrando que la chiquilla se pusiera roja como tomate.

_Te he encontrado. _Aquél pensamiento se repetía sin descanso dentro de la mente de la castaña y aunque sabía que pertenecía a ella, porque estaba segura de que nadie interfería con su cabeza, no pudo evitar pensar que también era de alguien más. Su otro yo... ¿Quizás? ¿Su otra vida?

—¡Johan, el postre! —su madre volvió a llamarlo desde la lejanía, con una enorme y curiosa sonrisa pintada en los labios pues al parecer había visto la escena.

—¿Quieres helado de fresas caseras? —preguntó Johan a la niña, aferrando más su mano, en un claro gesto de decir 'no te dejaré ir'.

Juudai pareció pensárselo, pero dado que sus padres no estaban ahí y no tenía nada mejor que hacer hasta que ellos regresaran, asintió con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, pues ya se imaginaba el delicioso dulce en su boca.

—Vamos —murmuró y esta vez también entrelazó sus dedos con los de su acompañante.

Quizá la promesa que habían hecho Johan y Juudai en su vida anterior no era recordada por sus reencarnaciones. Pero sus cuerpos sí podían rememorar.

_Nos volveremos a encontrar._

**FIN.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Ya tenía el capricho de hacer genderswitch con Juudai desde que vi los hermosos fanarts de wid-sama en deviantart. Ok, la principio me frikée y dije: OMG, qué le hicieron a Juudai? Luego me gustaron y luego terminé así D:! x'DDD. Ok, pero imaginarlo (? de niña es tierno (? x'DDD. Digo, no está comprobado en qué reencarna, podría ser hombre o mujer. Igual Yubel es medio y medio, así que no le importará (? x'DDD. Y bueno, esto está situado en YGO 5D's, por eso se llama Neo Dominó City x3. El tema de manos lo elegí porque todo comenzó así en GX. Se dieron la mano (y se enamoraron para siempre º-º), su primer encuentro en una siguiente vida, TENÍA que ser con algo de sus manos, algo significativo y esto fue lo que se me ocurrió. Quedó muy rosa? Ya sé que sí, pero creo que no está tan mal D:!

Y ya lo he decidido a partir de esto. Haré un longfic de la siguiente vida de Juudai, siendo hombre claro. Su siguiente reencarnación. Tengo muchas ideas º-º, pero será cuando termine I belong to you, porque echarme varios longfics encima como que no x'DDD. Así que en Más que palabras ya no habrá drabbles de este tema nunca más. Prefiero desarrollarlo mejor.

Entonces, espero sus comentarios, si es que alguien comenta esta cosa extraña y no la última que subiré, de hecho x33. Ojalá le shaya agradado, a mí me gustó D:!

El penúltimo copy/paste del día x'DDD.

Ya están arriba las continuaciones de:  
Guerra Interna  
I belong to you  
Más que palabras  
Melodías del Corazón

Y además, otro one-shot.  
Sólo para practicar (Haou&Johan), traducción.

Gracias por leer y comentar si tienen tiempo :3.

Ja ne!


End file.
